breathe into me and make me real
by PrincessRotation
Summary: 'And this, Fredward, is what it's like to hit rock bottom.' Sam cheers Freddo up. Short and sweet. Seddie.


**breathe into me and make me real**

**samxfreddie**

**10000002 cool points if you know the song from which i got my title, enjoy :)**

Sam leaned timidly against Freddie's bedroom door frame. How had it got to this? Her running to his rescue like some sort of actual friend?

Okay, the truth was, she was worried about the kid. He had hardly come out of his room for days, and it wasn't like him. Even his crazy mother had muttered Sam a hopeful, 'Good luck trying to get him out of this slump' as she had barged into their apartment.

Sam knew she had to shake him out of it. He had a good life, he had a good, loving, although a little crazy- mother, he had good friends- even if she refused to be counted, and he had pretty much everything he wanted to be happy. Except for- Well, except for Carly.

She had always known that deep down, even when Freddie was dating her, he was still in love with Carly. She figured the love he had held for the quirky brunette never really went away. He tried to move on, tried to cover up, tried to be a man, but nothing worked. He was upset in his room, sitting lonely and depressed for days on end because the realisation had hit him that there never really was going to be another chance with her. And Sam was upset yeah- It was as if their whole relationship was a lie, she was his rebound that didn't quite work. And she was too stupid to see that at the time.

Nevertheless, he had meant no harm to Sam. It wasn't intentional. And Sam didn't see a point in causing a scene, that would only show that she actually still had feelings for the nub. That was a definite no no. She would just have to suck it up, go in there and try to give the boy a small glimmer of hope in his depressive hole and try to snap him out of this. 'He'd do it for you' is what Carly said, when convincing her to try and cheer him up. Sam couldn't help but question this as she was pushed towards the Benson's apartment. Would he?

She knew she had been standing in the door for two long, she could see him peeking out at her from underneath his Galaxy Wars sheets. If there was a time to say anything, that time was now.

'You're upset.' Was the only thing that sprang to mind.

'Yeah.' He nodded, his voice almost sarcastic.

'Why?'

Silence filled the room. She should have known things wouldn't be this easy.

'Well come on. Spit it out Benson.' She said, it came out nastier than she had expected it to, and he flinched.

'Sam, I don't need your pity party-'

'Oh gimme a break. I'm here to cheer you up-'

'By being harsh with me? Hah, same old Sam.'

'What's that supposed to mean?' She growled.

'Nothing, nothing.' He shook his head. 'You've just never been one to beat around the bush.'

'Well someone needs to snap you out of this. You're being _pathetic_.' Sam spat, and hoped he would argue back and things would go back to how they were before and this whole ordeal would be over.

'I know I am.' He whispered, his voice breaking. 'But I just can't help it.' And then he did something Sam did not expect. He began to cry.

And it wasn't soft crying, it was full on, tears running down his face, head in his hands, his whole body shaking.

'Benson.' She said, softening. She hated it when he cried. She went and sat beside him, holding him. He clutched onto her and buried his head in her neck. She felt so different so close to him, like his touch was her kryptonite yet she couldn't get quite enough of him. She felt dizzy as she realised that Fredward Benson was crying on her shoulder. Her mouth seemed to have a mind of it's own as it whispered comforting things in his ear of it's own accord, her brain seemed to be on freeze and her hands were rubbing his back, arms, side, head.

Maybe she had a knack for this.

He quietened down after a bit and asked, 'Carly sent you here?'

'Yeah.' Sam admitted. 'But you know I wouldn't have came if I didn't want to.'

'You were worried about me?'

'Let's not get carried away.' She chuckled. 'I still hate you.'

'We love each other.' He clarified. 'We said so before we broke up.'

'And then we broke up.' She stiffened. Why was he bringing this up now? 'Look, I know how hard it is for you to know that Carls isn't into you like that, I know the feeling, I think everyone's felt it. And this, Fredward, is rock bottom. But we get over it. Move on. There's someone out there who is perfect for you and you know it. So don't give up trying, you'll find someone when the time is right, and- Are you okay Benson?'

She asked this because he too, had stiffened at the mention of Carly's name. 'Y- You think I'm upset about... About Carly?' He stuttered, looking bewildered.

'Well... Yeah? I mean, I know you've always been in love with her and-'

'Sam, I _told _you I'm in love with _you_.' He said slowly, and then everything dawned on her.

'You're upset over me?'

'I'm upset because I lost you.' He said, looking down and sniffing, embarrassed.

'Well don't be.' She said.

'Why?'

'Because-' She cut herself off by kissing him firmly.

* * *

><p><strong> idek I wanted to write something without thinking or planning. And this actually just flew off my fingertips.<strong>


End file.
